Compromised
by Luckyflossy
Summary: Slight AU from the bridge scene where Spock becomes emotionally compromised. Kirk has made enemies in his past, what happens when they come after him and endanger his past? Lots of Hurt!Jim. McCoy will featured later. Non slash...at the minute. Rated T just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**So, new fic...It's my first Trekky fic so don't judge me too much :') I really enjoy writing this and hope you enjoy reading it. I'm not that good with the updating but I've got a lot of fic already written so it shouldn't be that bad.**

**Hope you like!**

"What is it like not to feel anger, or heartbreak, or the need to stop at nothing to avenge the death of the woman who gave birth to you?"

"Back away-"

"You feel _nothing_. It must not even compute for you. You never loved her!"

A cold and bitter silence warped the room as Spock launched himself at Jim. The match was hardly fair from the start. Even a half Vulcan has superior strength and if the crew had studied close enough they could've told his heart wasn't in it. The blows rained down on Kirk and he was pretty sure he felt a couple of ribs crack under the pressure.

Spock's hand suddenly clamped down on Jim's neck, forcing the breath from his throat. He gasped, desperately.

"_Spock_."

The Vulcan made no acknowledgement of his father's warning. But eventually he lessened his grip on Kirk's neck. Looking around he took in the shocked, gawping faces and terrified figures. Terrified of him. He let go. He couldn't be, and yet he was; compromised. It had never been a relevant problem before now and yet for some reason the man before him had got under his skin in the very way that had caused his this.

Jim lay gasping for breath on the console board as Spock admitted his emotional compromisation. He walked toward the turbolift, resignedly, a word he would normally disassociate from himself immediately. Outbursts of protests and anger erupted from behind him, all directed at Kirk.

_It is not my place to interfere, _he concluded.

A hand crept up his back, tracing down his cheek, down to his jawline and lifting his chin till he met the eyes of the owner of the hand.

Uhura.

She looked at him with sympathy in her eyes as she pulled him into a lingering kiss. She granted him with a calming bliss.

"Kirk's a dick. I'm sorry."

Spock's eyebrows furrowed together exposing his confusion that he rarely expressed to others.

"I don't understand. You have no influence over the Captain-"

His reply came short for a blaring alarm that seemed to shake the lift as it juddered to a halt. The doors slid open to reveal twelve mean cloaked in black clothing all wielding a mix of phasers, stun rifles and old fashioned stun guns.

"Curious." Spock said, a niggling sensation flared at the back of his mind and filled him with a sense he labelled as anxiousness.

"Hands in the air." The man closest to them said, lifting the gun.

"I suggest you-" Spock's voice was cut off once more by a resonating shot. Pain shot down his body as his green blood seeped through his shirt. Uhura gasped and didn't falter in supporting him.

"I don't like suggestions." The man said, smirking.

"Now, hands on your head, unless you want the Vulcan to have a hole through his head as well as his arm."

Uhura gave him a fleeting look and proceeded to slowly place her hands on her head. Green blood smeared through her hair.

Spock assessed the options before him. Submitting would be the far safest option but that would mean surrendering the ship. Uhura's safety mattered most.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like it, please review, I'm going to post a chapter every time I add something considerable to the fic. Cheers, Flo x**

The figures stepped forward, reaching for their hands and snapping cuffs round their wrists. They then piled into lifts in a way that could be described as comical were it not for the weapons all too plainly clasped in their hands. Two men stood behind Spock and Uhura raising guns to their foreheads. The door of the lift once again opened, revealing again the gaping member of the bridge.

Kirk rose to his feet, grimacing at the situation at hand.

"What do you want?" His voice echoed throughout the room.

"No pleasantries, Kirk? Long-time no see. I was wondering how Ava was."

Jim swallowed slowly.

"You damn well know how she is, M. What. Do. You. Want?" He said. His voice was laced with anger. The crew stood stunned as the exchange went on, not quite knowing what to do.

"Straight to business it is then. Well Jimmy boy, I _want _you."

"I'm sorry but I'm spoken for." Kirk said smugly, winking.

"Kirk." M warned.

"What do you want?"

"No more questions" The man snapped. He threw Jim the end of a long rope.

"A little present. Tie it around your neck. Now."

"Uh, sounds fun and all but I don't swing your way man." The members of the senior crew were unsure whether to laugh or cry at the situation unfolding.

"Jim. I'm losing my patience." He gestured toward Uhura and Spock, indecisiveness flashed across Jim's face as her summarised his options. He quickly tied a loose knot and slipped it over his head.

"Tighter." M said.

Jim adjusted it.

"I'm surprised you survived so long in Star Fleet, you're not exactly an exemplary example of following orders."

"Yeah well-" Jim spluttered as M yanked the rope and dragged him towards the men.

"You always were a pretentious, fucking brat. That was for a Ava" M hissed grasping Jim by the hair and aiming a phaser at his head.

"Now," he said directing his speech to the crew. "These three are coming with me. Any of you try and resist and we'll see how well a Vulcan can hold up with a bullet through his brain."

The bridge crew exchanged nervous glances as the turbolift doors slid shut and remained silent. The captain was missing, the first officer was compromised and the acting captain taken hostage. So far the maiden voyage of the Enterprise was unexpected to say the least.


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooooo people...by the way...you are allowed to review. I get awful lonely out here by myself and I would love me some reviewwwsss please. I hope you like this one, it's a little bit Uhura/Spock-ified, hope you don't mind. **

**Enjoy!**

Nyota wasn't sure how long it had been since everything had gone wrong. Kirk had suddenly reappeared when they reached the bridge and then everything had gone to hell. Although she knew she couldn't exactly blame him. But he knew the man, M. Not that she suspected they were old friends, what kind of friend shot people and them tied ropes round your neck like a dog and kidnapped you. No, definitely not friends.

When they got out of this (and they will get out of this she had promised herself) Kirk was going to take her shopping. Or more precisely present her with his credit chip.

It must've been a couple of hours since they boarded a small ship and Spock and her had been locked in a small room.

She didn't know where they had taken Kirk. And she didn't want, to she told herself. _He's a dick. There is no doubt this is his fault. _She had drilled this into her mind for what seemed like forever as she overlooked the Vulcan before her attempting to meditate. She stroked her hand across his cheek once more as he leaned into her.

"Nyota." Spock's voice was low and vulnerable. It didn't suit him.

"Are you hurt?" That almost made her laugh.

"I'm fine," she said letting her voice slip into a soothing tone.

"Keep your worry for yourself, how are you feeling?"

"I would feel much better if a medic was sent to tend my wounds but as the situation is the sense of adrenaline is making me feel slightly euphoric. Although I already feel that ebbing away."

"I'm sure that a medic will be her soon," Nyota said trying charge her voice with calmness. The black figure whom had shoved them into the room had said a medic would come to see to Spock's wound.

Suddenly the steel door creaked open. A young Orion woman dressed in pale blue walked in. She had a likeness to Gaila that made Nyota gasp but after she observed the woman for a few seconds she realised the Orion had a detachment about her that Gaila could never have managed.

The woman made no attempt at speech as she tended to the wounded Vulcan and only glared at Nyota as she bombarded her with questions. She left immediately after giving Spock a hypo.

As time passed Spock's hue returned to its naturally pale state.

"I'm sorry," Nyota said quietly.

"It once again confuses me as to why you feel regret for something you have no influence over."

"It doesn't matter,"

"I'm afraid that anything that concerns you deeply matters to me," said Spock taking Nyota's hand in his own.

"Even the smallest insignificances."

He reached toward her cheek and guided her lips to touch his own. Physical contact was never something he had particularly enjoyed and yet with Uhura it seemed to be a luxury he couldn't stop himself from divulging in.

Suddenly the door creaked open and a bloodied figure was thrown in. The door once again slammed shut.

The figure looked up, wincing from the pain the smallest of motions caused him.

"Well, if I knew what you'd get up to I would've left you two alone more often. A little romance is exactly what the ship needs." Kirk gasped before slumping forward and hitting the ground once more.

The couple were on their knees in seconds, turning him over and assessing his wounds.

The rope was still tightly bound around his neck and there were fresh cuts across his torso. His shirt was missing, as were his boots and socks. Across one arm red burns and bruises had been littered across his body like a colourful blanket. The other arm was twisted unnaturally with each finger at horrific angles. If Doctor McCoy were here Uhura knew he would have a field day.

She wasn't sure if she should feel repulsed, horrified, angry or pitying. But she knew that Kirk would be horrified himself if she showed such vivid concern. As she was summarising her own emotions the Captain let out a choking cough and she felt a swell of sympathy.

"C'n brtthh!" He spluttered. Raw fingers of the bloody arm tugging at the rope desperately. Spock loosened it, gently slipping it over Kirks head.

"Thank you," He breathed deeply whilst closing his eyes.

"No Jim. You can't go to sleep. We need to make sure nothing's life threatening." Nyota said trying to calm the fire in her belly that was raging and roaring, ready to attack those who would harm her Captain. Of course she could not calm her passion. But Jim Kirk was oblivious as he shivered trying and failing desperately to keep hold of his weak grasp on consciousness. The last thing he heard was a voice telling him again and again not to do the inevitable. Not to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am dreadfully sorry about the long update time. I had a few requests to continue so here be they. I hope you like this next bit. Any ideas please tell me, _inspiration much needed! _I think I'll do a double update to make up for the short chapter and also for such a lomg time between updates... Enjoy!**

"Captain, I am truly sorry." Spock's voice broke the silence. It was unexpected and Jim looked upwards, grunting with the pain his enemy had caused him.

"How many times do I have to tell you Spock, call me Jim."

He let out a fleeting laugh. "Any way, I'm only Acting-Captain. You wait till we leave this damned ship, bet you the Admiralty will be down on me harder than you can hit." He gave them a bitter grin – an expression of amusement at the couples shocked faces.

"Sorry…Bad joke?"

He paused a few beats before speaking again,

"It's a good thing I've got plenty more where they came from." He said genuinely smiling this time.

* * *

><p>They came for Kirk each day at the same time by Spock's approximation. Each day he came back in more pain the last and much weaker. But not once did they lay a finger on Spock or Nyota. All the couple could do was lie him down on the floor and do the best they could with the limited supplies that the Orion woman had left. The room had previously been used for storage and exploration during the time Kirk was gone Spock had found an abundance of dried crackers and non-perishable foods. Every day, fresh water was brought to them and they were taken to relieve themselves as Nyota so aptly put it. But they had never again seen M or the place where Jim had been taken. There was one haunting aspect of the ship they were currently being held in though; the echo. You could hear what was happening a couple of hundred metres away – even if it was the sound of a pin dropping. Spock had speculated and had come to the conclusion that it was a stolen Starship from the old fleet, taken by Klingon hostiles. Normally the echo would be an advantage (a chance to overhear snippets of conversations that could lead to their freedom) but each day when Jim was gone. Being tortured – Spock rectified himself – he and Nyota could hear his primal screams resonate throughout the room.<p>

The first week they had heard no sounds. The second week the slightest grunt and moan could be heard. By the third week his screams were a normal part of the day.

As Nyota shuddered Spock snaked an arm around her waist in an attempt to calm her. He pulled her towards him. Close enough that she could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

"We'll get out of here."

Nyota just mumbled her usual negative response.

"Starfleet will be searching for us right now."

"I thought Vulcans don't lie." She replied coolly.

"We do not. I am only telling you the most logical truth."

She let out a small laugh as Spock ran a hand through her hair.

"I just realised," She said as she turned to face him. "We've never been on a date,"

"Well then, I suppose we shall have to rectify that." Spock said before leaning toward her and pulling her into a long, lingering kiss.

The door opened once more interrupting what Nyota would've said was the most comforting part of the day. Instead of Kirk the man – M – stood in the doorway.

"Hands on your head," He commanded. "Unless you want a repeat of last time,"

Nyota and Spock both slowly placed their hands on their head looking at each other confusedly.

"May I inquire as t-"

"You two will be both be returning to the Starship Enterprise in return for a Zylithium crystal. If there are any problems from your side this," he said gesturing to two thin bracelets "will blow you sky high." He attached the two bracelets to their wrists and marched them down the corridor and to the small shuttle. The ship was too basic to have transporter technology, Spock concluded.

"What about the Captain?" Spock questioned.

"Well, let's just say that I know someone who has got some unfinished business with the legendary Jim Kirk. But of course you have no business with him any longer. Do you?" He gave them a satisfied smirk and turned on his heel as they were lead towards the shuttle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Second update...hope you enjoy. Reviews would be much appreciated and wold lead to quicker updating *flutters eyelashes***

Jim felt as if his body was being stretched from one side of the universe to the other. The air of the room was stuffy and he was glad that he hadn't eaten because he was pretty sure if he had that the food wouldn't have remained in his stomach for long. The pain was astronomical but if he were to rate it on a scale of all his previous torments then it would've only measured as an eight out of ten. He tried not to think of his previous encounters with pain but the relentless agony he was in now made it hard not to compare with Tarsus and Frank.

He groaned as he heard a loud cough that dragged his attention to a man who had just entered the room.

"Sam?" His voice was raspy and vulnerable. He hated it. He hated the fact that he felt so exposed and defenceless and something he hated even more was the fact that he could see his brother standing before him. The same blonde hair, grey eyes and pitying expression after fifteen years and he was still the same.

"Jimmy" his voice was deeper though. Sam sighed dragging his hand through his hair wearily.

"Long time no see brother. I'd hoped you would keep yourself out of trouble, but then you never did do what I had hoped."

"That's because anything that you thought was worth doing was either illegal or was the actions of someone with a death wish." Jim wheezed.

"Never stopped you from driving that old car off the cliff."

Jim just looked at him blankly.

"I missed you Jimmy,"

"Did you miss me or was it just the money?"

"How about both? A little more of the last one though. And that's exactly why I need you now. You see, I'm in a little bit of trouble and only you can help me with that." With that Sam walked closer and retrieved a hypospray from the inside of his jacket. As he slowly reached toward Jim he whispered a small apology under his breath.

"I'm sorry I left you then Jimmy and I'm sorry, so sorry, for what's about to come." His voice trailed off as Jim fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Drums were banging in the back of Jim's head. A thrumming buzz that wouldn't disappear. It felt as if the earth was rumbling…and clashing, and clanging and booming.<p>

He lifted his arms to rub his eyes only to find they were tied down. That was when a pit less fear engulfed him; he couldn't feel his legs or the ties biting into his skin. Although he could lift his head it felt as if a it was weighed down and time was slowed to a sluggish halt. He analysed the situation.

_Drugged? Obviously._

Then suddenly he was filled with an ugly clarity. His brother was with him, wherever he was and that meant whatever was happening was terrible. The drugs sort of gave that away. He sighed. Jim hated drugs, they made him slow and somnolent. Jim wasn't slow and he couldn't deal with sleep. There was never enough time for it. Sighing again he anticipating what was about to come. He needed to be quick. Quick was good, quick was what kept him alive. To be quick he needed pain. IN his eyes pain was a gift and was something to wake you up again. That was when he twisted his wrist against the bindings. The arm had already been broken and he could already feel the blanket of haziness ebbing away. He twisted even tighter and let out a grunt of pain. This was going to take some time.


End file.
